part 1 Keri VS Zoe
by georgiaw57
Summary: What happens when Zoe returns
1. Restarting

Hi this is my first fanfiction so please vote and comment I would like to hear what you think

Keri was waiting for Dan to arrive at the gate as she did everyday. When Dan arrived he was on the phone Keri was dying to discover who he was talking to, after he got off the phone Keri ran up to him and said "who were you talking to? " Dan replied "Zoe, she's coming back tomorrow and Tom finally gave me her number, " Keri thought" that bitch!". When they got to class their pencils flashed so down they went, once they got down to base Frank asked "so team are you ready for your next mission?" of course they all replied with a yes, but the only thing that they didn't expect to be said was this stupid question said by Keri "as long as we change the colour of these uniforms, how about hot pink, " "seriously Keri it's M.I high not M.I highya, so whats our mission Frank?"

Help me out here what should the mission be go to my poll and vote


	2. chapter 2

This chapters a bit longer, I recommend that you go back and read the first chapter so you will understand this chapter don't forget to review at the end

"you mission is to go to the old KORPS hq and you will find 5 bottles of truth serum bring them all back so we can run tests,"replied Frank,"this sounds like an old mission is it?"asked Tom,"well Tom,"Dan started,"one of the old M. teams by the names of Rose,Daisy, and Blane done this mission when SKUL," when Dan was still speaking Keri butted in "so we just have to do what the others done to solve it,", "wrong, this is KORPS it's twice the danger, so basically if it is left to be you will be stuck telling the truth forever,"pointed out Aneisha. The team seemed like they knew what they were talking about so Frank sent them off and left Tom with 5 packets of biscuits.

With Aneisha, Dan and Keri

"Alright Tom can you direct us to the serum?"Dan asked,"OKAY,"came Tom's booming voice through the headset "right now you are on level Z,you need to, go down the corridor and take the first turn on your right, then go up the flight of stairs and the second door on the left will lead into the serum room A.K.A. Y04,", Dan then directed the girls to room Y04. Much to Keri's delight there was little sample bottels of the serum for her to give to Zoe.

TOM

Back with Tom he was looking at M. scrapbook 6,it had a lot of Dan and Zoe pictures, and then Aneisha, Aneisha ,Aneisha, Aneisha, the word got stuck in his head until he heard Dans voice saying that they were finished,"good I'll send ina couple of agents to pick you up,". Tom then called Frank to a couple of agents could pick up Dan, Aneisha, and Keri now.

When the team got back Frank, congratulated them on doing the job, fast and without getting injured. Now the team were all gone but Keri, so she thought this would be a good time to steal some of the formula. Once she came back up she realized that it was home time, so she went rushing out the door just in time to see Frank leave,"WITH STELLA! !" Keri thought. After a few minutes Keri realized that she was going to Trina's tonight, so she sprinted to Trina's house and told her about her day except the part were she stole the serum.

**What do you think? Please review because a person reviewed this book and gave me the idea of truth serum 2,a big thank you is going out to that person because, it plays a big part in the story**


	3. HELP

Hi guys Georgiaw57 here

I just need you guys to help me with my next chapter Zoe's return, so please help by writing a review on why Zoe returned

Sorry about not being able to update for some time but its just because I wasn't sure why Zoe would return.

Don't forget to review, and please let me know how I can make this book more enjoyable or better for you 


	4. Zoe's return

**Hi guys this chapter is Zoe's return, the idea of why Zoe returned was suggested by StoryWriter036**

**Enjoy**

Today was the day that Zoe was coming back, she deserved to see her family again after 6 months. Everyone was happy including Keri because she had a plan and she was certain that it was going to work.

When Zoe finally made her arrival it was 8pm,very late,but because the team cared for Zoe they decided to wait. "ZOE! "Aneisha screamed running up to Zoe,"hey Neish how have you been? "asked Zoe,"great actually me and Tom are together now,"replied a very shy Aneisha. "So Zoe apparently Neish is important, so what am I chop liver? "Tom said walking up to Zoe and giving her a hug, "nice to see you too Tommy boy,"when Tom was about to argue with Zoe's response, luckily Frank came up to her "Zoe, ", he said in a cheery voice,"Frank, how are you and Stella? " Zoe asked, "great, wait ho..,"his sentence was cut short by Dan butting in,"ZOE! "he screamed, he then ran up to Zoe and picked her up whilst twirling her around "Dan, " Zoe said,"it's sooo good to see you, ", when Dan put Zoe down Keri walked up to her "hi I'm Keri,"she said in her sweetest tone,"Dan is this,my sister? ", asked Zoe confused ,"yeh Zoe this is the one that KORPS were after,"Dan answered her question then put his hand behind Zoe's back "hi,"Zoe said"welcome back,"again Keri said this in hr sweetest tone .

So guys what did you think? don't forget to review, also check out my poll and please read future stories and decide if you want to be an OC or help me write the story of your choice


	5. Chapter 5

It's officially been a week since Zoe came back and Keri had become annoyed because every chance she gets at using the truth serum on Zoe has been ruined by people talking to Zoe about why she was away,of course she couldn't tell the truth so she said her 'grandfather' had some sort of illness.

Keri was walking to class when Roly came running,"um Keri," he said, "yes Roly," replied Keri, "well um I really like you ,as in more then just a friend," he said shyly, "well Roly the truth is I like you too more then a friend,","well um Keri, will you go out on a date with me? "he asked worried that she would say no ,"I'd be honored," replied Keri before giving Roly a hug then skipping happily to class.

"Tom can I talk to you for a moment ?"Frank asked, "sure,"replied Tom . After going down to base Frank began speaking,"Tom have you ever seen your birth certificate and please be honest?","no," Tom replied with a straight forward answer,"then it is true," Frank murmured aloud, "what's true,"Tom asked, "nothing, just nothing, give me a second I have to call someone,".

**Why did Frank have to call someone and why is Tom involved? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me how to make this story more enjoyable for you, also check out my new poll and vote,finally please read future stories it will tell you the rest of the things that you need to know **

**BYE**


	6. reunited

Franks P.O.V

I can't believe it Stella was right Tom is her son. I tell Tom that I have to call someone that someone is Tom's mother Stella, after a few rings she finally answers,"Frank why are you calling?"Stella asked me,"um,ah,well Tom is actually your son,"I say back

Tom's P.O.V

I wonder what's taking Frank so long. After a few minutes of thinking who is Frank talking to and why the lift door opened reveling Stella, she heads straight to the computer. After a while she finally speaks"look," as I look I see that Stella is my real mother "wait," I say "so my real name is Tom Knight, not Tom Tupper?" "yes," says Frank as he comes back to the main area of HQ, "and you know your foster mother isn't called Stephanie Tupper, her real name is Dalarosea Learman, one of Britain's best undercover spys,". As Stella and I enjoy our reunion I think to myself "Tom Knight, it actually sounds better then Tom Tupper,".

**So what did you think? **

**Please review because I love to hear what you have to say also please remember to read future stories because I need as much oc's as I can get **

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Tom had called Aneisha so they could talk face to face. When Aneisha arrived Tom was getting worried, "A-A-Aneisha,um Stella is my real mother and my foster mothers real name is Dalarosea Learman one of Britain's best undercover spys," as Tom said that Aneisha gave him a hug " I'm so glad that you found out that Stella is your mum," Tom then felt happy that Aneisha wasn't angry that Tom didn't tell her straight away.

Tonight Roly and Keri were going out on their first date, Keri was just about to clean up her mess when there was a knock on the door Trina opened the door and there standing there in a lovely suit was Roly, "Keri, "Trina called " Roly is here," after that Keri ran down the stairs then to the front DOOR " WOW!"was all Roly could say "you look amazing,"after Keri and Roly left Trina thought to herself " what a lovely boy,".

Tonight Dan had asked Zoe to come over because he had something to tell her. Once Zoe got there she told Dan that she had something to say as well so they went to Dans room,"ok on the count of three we say what we wanted to tell each other, "suggested Zoe "ok,"said Dan, "one,two, three, I love you,"they said in unison, "gee I never thought you liked me,"said Zoe, "well I do and all the times we have spent together I have been fighting back the urge to kiss you,"replied Dan "well this time you don't have to fight it,"said Zoe "wait what d..,"before Dan could finish his sentence he felt Zoe's lips on his .

Frank had called the team down to the base then he told them when they got down there "im going to propose to Stella," then Stella came out of the lift "Frank what do you need, "she asked then Frank got down on one knee " Stella Knight even though we have had our ups and downs I love you, that's why today I am asking you will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"Stella had a straight forward answer for Frank"yes," then just as Frank had told them to the team sang and danced to marry you.

Today Tom was moving into Stella's home and soon there would be a family in Stella's home because Frank and Stella were getting married and Zoe lived with Frank as Tom's belongs were being taken off the truck and into the home Tom and Stella were talking about when Frank and Zoe move in and thinking if renovating is a good idea so there are more bedrooms, more space and a bigger house, but whatever they would do they knew they would be happy.

When Keri got home she said it was the best night ever and Trina was happy that Keri found someone that she loves.

After Dan and Zoe kissed for a while, Zoe then got a phone call saying that she had to go home, but before leaving she told Dan that she loved him.

After Stella said yes to Franks proposal they shared a long romantic kiss and told the team that they were going to organize the wedding.

When Tom moved in it took him awhile to get used to it but when he said Tom Knight in his head he remembered that Stella is his mother.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I like to hear what you think don't forget to check out my poll and please read future stories I will probably update some time during the week**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated for awhile but just to let you know this chapter isn't that **

**long,but enjoy. **

**Zoe's P.O.V**

I was walking to school when someone grabbed me by the sleeve and dragged me down a dark allyway,

at first my tactic was to see who they were then run away from them,but when I saw that they were Keri

and Roly that thought shot right out of me.

Keri's P.O.V

Yes finally I can use the serum because Roly and I are working together. When Zoe starts the truth MI9

will have to fire her. That means that Dan could be all mine, but I have Roly so I guess not.

**What did you think? I know it's short but I couldn't stop thinking about updating this book and **

**using some new ideas. If you have any ideas that you would like to be included in this story please **

**pm me, until next time bye. **


	9. chapter 9

**Hi guys this is chapter 9 of part 1 Keri VS Zoe . when I finish the rest of the story I will look at all **

**my reviews and the person with the most reviews will be able to help or be in a story with ideas **

**from them**

**Zoe's P.O.V**

**"ahhhgg,!" I scream out in pain ,more pain arrives when I realize that Keri has injected a needle **

**into me full of the truth serum thingy."it's pay back time girl," Keri says before I ask " for what? " **

**for stealing MY friends! "she shouts before 6 KORPS agents appear out of nowhere and zap me **

**with electricity gloves. After I fall to the ground everything goes black.**

**So what did you think? I know it wasn't long but please review**


	10. Chapter 10 second to last chapter

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated for awhile. So this chapter is probably the longest chapter I have **

**ever written. So enjoy.**

Zoe's P.O.V

I just woke up and I have a massive headache, I am also in the base with the team crowded around me.

Something doesn't feel right I can feel it, now I am going to tell the team a lie so Keri doesn't leave MI9,

"Keri and Roly are trying to kill me," wow that doesn't sound right, wait why did I just tell the truth,"tell

us the story Zo,"Dan begged. After I told the team the truth I added "oh and my foster dad is hurting me,

as in stiches needed hurting," I now think that Frank and Stella are going to do 2 things, firstly fire Keri

and secondly get me out of my foster home that I was put into a week ago.

With Keri and Roly

"so do you think Zoe will tell them what really happened?" Roly asked, "oh I don't hope so but If she

does then we can go to KORPS and become agents there," Keri replied

Dans P.O.V

It's officially been 2 days since Zoe got the truth serum injected into her, Keri has been fired(thank God

for that) and Zoe has been moved out of her foster home and moved back in with Frank. I think everyone

is glad about those two things but not so glad about this Zoe has got to get the truth serum dejected from

her before 10pm tonight and right now its 3pm.

Franks P.O.V

At MI9 hospital Zoe was getting the truth serum dejected from her at the moment she was screaming

that's how much it hurt. I do feel for her as a lot of things have happened to her during the last few weeks.

Two minutes later

It's finally out of her and the first thing she says is " Frank, " I go to comfort her then I text Dan to come

because I am sure he missed her.

**So what did you think? Please review . This is what is happening in the next chapter the wedding, **

**KORPS and my last chapter**


	11. the final chapter

**This is the last chapter for Part 1 Keri VS Zoe so enjoy.**

Franks P.O.V

Today is the day where me and Stella connect our hearts to become Mr and Mrs London with our two

kids Tom Knight who is soon to be Tom London and V95ZOE6 aka Zoe London my foster daughter.

Stella's P.O.V

I can't believe it Frank and I are finally getting married, after so many years waiting to love each other

again never did I ever think that we would be getting married having two kids Tom and Zoe we are going

to make one big happy family.

Zoe's P.O.V

Today I am finally going to be put into a big happy family with one of my best friends, my dad and my

soon to be mum. I haven't felt like this since I was in Skul with Kloe,Keri, Libi, Ellie and Jesi. I just

really hope that this life will last forever not like all my other lifes.

Tom's P.O.V

I can't believe my mum is getting married to my mentor and soon to be father, it's just wow,plus Zoe is

going to be my sister, so much has happened to me lately.

Dans P.O.V

Today is Frank and Stellas wedding and I bet they feel really happy. I also felt happy for Zoe as she is

been put into a family that she loves and they love her.

Aneisha's P.O.V

Today my boyfriend is going to move from having a family of two to a family of four with his mother,

my best friend and my mentor Frank

No ones P.O.V

"Frank London do you take Stella Knight to be your lor fully wedded wife? " asked the priest "I do,"

replied Frank "well its my pleasure to say husband and wife you may kiss the bride, " thats all Zoe could

think about after going home,it was the part when she knew her life would change forever because having

a big family is all she ever wanted and that's what she received.

Zoe's P.O.V

Instead of going on a honeymoon mum and dad decided that it was a good time for me and him to move

in with mum and Tom which for me is very exciting because the only time I have ever moved is from

KORPS to Skul.

Franks P.O.V

I'm really glad that we decided to move today as it's just us four as a family moving in together and for

Tom and Zoe to hang out as siblings.

Stellas P.O.V

Frank is so smart for coming up with the idea and it worked out fantastically, Tom and Zoe hanged out

whilst Frank and I unpacked.

Tom's P.O.V

Today was so fun me and Zoe hanged out the intier day while mum and dad unpacked. It's truly a day to

remember.

Stellas P.O.V

Last night I found out that I was pregnant so today I told Frank, Tom and Zoe and this is how it paned

out."what!"screamed Tom "yes," I replied "what are you going to call It,?"Zoe asked me "well," I began

"if it's a girl I'll call it Lara Lovelock London and if it's a boy Lachlan Ramsay London, "

Franks P.O.V

I am so proud of Stella I bet the kids are too and I'm happy about the name selections except we could

change Lachlan Ramsay London into Lachlan Ronaldo London so I have a son named after famous

soccor player Cristiano Ronaldo.

KORPS have a plan, to kill Zoe read part 2 to read on

That was the final chapter for part 1 Keri VS Zoe please review, also part 2 Keri VS Zoe coming soon it

will include alot of things about family, romance and hurt.i hope you enjoyed reading this story as much

as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
